Fairy tail of demons, dragons, and gods
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: Natsu has been trained by the sky goddess Caelum to use sky god slayer magic. see his adventures as he strives with the demon of fairy tail and a young dragon slayer to show the world the might of a demon, and two sky slayers. this will be a MiraxNatsu pairing and a sibling relation between Wendy and Natsu
1. Chapter 1

At this moment this is only a one shot I might eventually come back to this story at some point in time

* * *

Fairy tail of god and demons one shot

In a forest deep in the heart of earthland a young woman walks silently as she hums softy to herself. She is wearing a pure white dress. her hair the richest of sliver with the darkest black at the tips reaches her mid back, she has two bangs that frame her beautiful and flawless porcelain face. But it is her eye that would captivated any man the deepest sapphires with gold flecks speak of wisdom beyond all creation.

During her walk she hears the soft sound of an infant crying, so changing her course in mild curiosity she soon come to the sight of a infant in a wicker basket with very short pink hair crying, till he notices the woman walking towards him. The infant reaches out to the woman who smiles softly as she picks him up, she coos softly as she holds out a finger playfully.

"So what's your name cutey?"

The baby gurgles as the woman notices the chain around his neck and that there seems to be a silver cross with a pair of wings on the sides, also a smaller pitch black cross on top of the silver, in the middle of the cross the most beautiful ruby is in bedded.

The woman then flips the pendant to see engraved on the right wing the name 'Natsu', While on the left wing the name 'Zeref'. The woman hums to herself then kisses the infants forehead as she coos.

"Hello little one my name is Caelum but you can call me mom now."

The baby gurgles as he becomes entranced by Caelum's hair. He tries to reach up to grab it. Caelum giggles as she turns and starts to walk away with the baby nestled in her arms. She then speaks again as she looks down and touches the baby's nose.

"Be ready for I'm going to teach you sky god slayer magic..Natsu."

Natsu moves in arms then giggles once again before his eyes slowly closes and falls in to a peaceful rest.

* * *

*10 years later*

Caelum hands her pink haired son a beautiful woven scarf that almost seems to hold in the material a small galaxy. As she helps him wrap it around his neck she hugs the boy tightly. Then she softly and lovingly kisses his forehead.

"It's time Natsu. You know the rules of my kind I can only stay on the mortal plain for ten years."

The pink haired child sniffs but nods in understanding s he returns the hug.

"I love you mom, I promise the pray to you every night."

Caelum smiles gently as she ruffles his hair playfully, but if you looked in to her eyes you would see love, sadness and so much pride at her son and that she had to leave him to fend for himself in this world.

"Take care kiddo and always remember I love you with all my heart and that the skies will always guide you."

Natsu tightens his his embrace just as the sky goddess does as well. As she slowly vanishes she presses her lips to his forehead for maybe the last time. Tears slowly stream down both mother and sons cheeks. Once the women fully vanishes the dam breaks and Natsu starts to cry even harder.

* * *

it has been a few weeks since Caelum returned to the heavenly plain and Natsu finds himself at the edge of the of a large city. His stomach begins to rumble so he moves towards the city in search of food.

As he passes one building he can hear the sound of shouting, music and possibly a fight. Just as he turns to look at where the noises are coming from the doors to the building slam open before the pink haired boy can even react he falls to the ground on his back with some extra weight pushing onto his chest. Natsu groans in annoyance as he makes eye contact with a girl maybe at most a year older with pure white hair and beautiful blue eyes.

The girl looks rather surprised at the boy under her but then glares coldly when she feels where one of his hands are touching. She lightly hisses with fury laced in her voice.

"Remove your hand from my butt before I remove it permanently."

Natsu's eyes widen and starts to apologize profusely.

The girl then stands up and brushes the dust of her black skirt as Natsu sits up he arches an eyebrow and says rather calmly.

"You know one usually apologizes when they land on top of the other."

The Gothic girl glares at him then snorts.

"I don't owe you anything pinky."

Natsu's eye twitches as he raises a hand in to the air. In moments the girl is hanging upside down in the air.

"What did you just call me."

The girl's eyes start to bug out in surprise and brings her arms up to hold her skirt from flipping. As Natsu hears a group gasp out loud, when he looks up to see a bunch of people watching with fear and pity from the building the goth chick had crashed out of.

Natsu's attention soon returns to the girl as she says very quietly so that no one but him hears her.

"Alright I'm sorry. Now put me down before I kick your ass."

Natsu Then grins widely as he slowly and gently set the girl down. Natsu chuckles but holds out his hand.

"Sorry my hair is kinda sensitive subject. By the way I'm Natsu Godless it's nice to meet you..."

The girl is unsure for a moment but sighs and reluctantly takes his hand.

"Mirajane Strauss. What was that just now."

Natsu looks embarrassed but still answers all the same, with only a slight hesitation.

"It was just basic wind manipulation."

Mirajane actually starts to grin at the boy.

"Really so your a wind mage and pretty powerful at that."

Natsu looks a little embarrassed and shrugs but before he can try and correct the cute girl he just met a short old man steps beside Mira and asks.

"Mira who's your new friend?"

Mira looks down at the old man then back to Natsu.

"Master this is Natsu Godless...I kinda fell on him when flat red got that lucky shot in."

The master nods and holds out a hand for Natsu, when both children then notice that they are still holding the others hand the quickly let go like they had been burned much to the masters amusement. Natsu grins sheepishly at Mira before he looks down and shakes the old man hand.

"Please to meet you child my name is Makarov Dreyer. I'm the fairy tail guild master."

Natsu tilts his head and asks with confusion.

"What's a guild? Is it food?"

Everyone in hearing range sweat drops as Makarov answers while chuckling softly.

"No my dear boy a guild is like a family. You can also do jobs for money, but you need to be a mage to join one."

Natsu grins widely and asks some hints of excitement.

"Sounds like fun, can I join...fairy tail was it?"

Makarov chuckles at his excitement then nods as he asks Mira to get the guild stamp.

"Now my boy what kinda magic do you use?"

Natsu looks around with some hint of fear that only Makarov really notices.

"What wrong child we all have magic and i did see you use some on young Mira only a few minutes ago."

Natsu leans down and whispers.

"Promise you wont tel anyone cause I don't think they would believe me or they might try and attack me in fear."

Makarov looks very concerned at Natsu's fearful expression and nods his understanding much to Natsu visible relief.

"I use 'sky godslayer magic, but because of the nature of this magic I can also use some illusion, wind, and lightning magic."

Makarov's eyes widen in to baseballs and his jaw drops. But before he is able to ask anything else about Natsu's magic Mira returns withe the guild stamp.

"Alright pin- Natsu what color and where?"

Mira refrains from calling him pinky again because of the start of an evil glint in his eyes. Natsu thinks about it a moment then responds.

"Silver and black. On my right bicep please."

Natsu looks at where his tattoo is and smile when he thinks of his mom hair. Mira then grabs his hand and drags him in to the guild building while shouting excitedly.

"Well come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

* * *

Mira did just that, some of the guild had commented on Natsu lifting Mira in to the air but cringed at the black aura surrounding the girl while Natsu chuckled while scratching his cheek as he explains that it even doing something that simple almost drained him causes Mira's magic fought it the entire time. It was only a half lie but Mira seemed pleased that Natsu had helped keep her reputation in tact.

The two then went to a table that had others in their age group. Mira and the red head the was introduced as flat red but later corrected as Erza are garing at each other because Erza wants to take Natsu and teach him some proper manners after he had her hang upside down in the air, when he found out it was her who had caused Mira to and on him.

A boy named Gray tried to pick a fight only to start running around looking for his clothes shouting his underwear is on fire. The strange part the guild noticed was that he was actually still wearing his clothes and that their was no fire.

Later that evening Mira once again is holding Natsu's hand as she drags him back to her place with her two younger siblings Elfman and Lisiana. Once she had found out he had no where to sleep and was planning to sleep in the forest.

Makarov and Marco are chuckling at the two kids over a pint of beer.

"Do you think she has even noticed that she keeps grabbing his hand to drag him around."

Makarov laughs loudly and shakes his head.

"Not likely and Natsu seems just as clueless."

Marco then slaps the table as he starts to laugh even harder just like a hyena. The man then starts to muse loudly to himself.

"Imagine of those two eventually get together. wonder what would happen?"

Makarov drops his beer and starts sweating profusely as he thinks.

'Oh fuck! a demon and a God slayer, I can already hear the council yelling at me and all the money we will lose in property damage.'

Makarov starts crying anime tears and Marco pats him on the back in what he believes to be comfort he says.

"It's OK master their still rather young and Natsu doesn't look to have that much destructive power. Hell he might even be able to keep Mira level headed."

Makarov starts crying harder at the thought of the potentially most destructive individual looking so none threatening.

* * *

At the Strauss home Mira sends her two siblings to bed with very little use of threats. She then helps Natsu get settled in for the night, she soon asks.

"OK this has been bugging me since we met what kinda magic do you really use? Cause the way you looked when I said wind magic is telling me that it's only a part of your power. So what else can you do?"

Natsu stiffens and looks away much to Mira's annoyance.

"Come on I told you I use demon take over magic."

Natsu nods but still hesitates for a moment before saying quietly.

"My mother told me to avoid letting people know cause there are really only two reactions for our type of magic."

Mira looks curious but remains silent knowing intrinsically and from personal experience some peoples magic gets bad reaction from society.

"Ether we are feared, hunted and killed or they capture us to experiment and try to learn it's secrets."

Mira covers her mouth in shock at what this boy thinks could happen if he told people what type of magic he uses. She then thinks and realizes what else he had said.

"Wait where's your mom now? You look like you have been alone for a while now."

Natsu finally looks up at Mira with hidden tears at the mention of his mother.

"She had to go back home and I couldn't go with her."

Mira's eyes then glow with righteous fury for her new friend and what he has implied she then stands up and balls her fists.

"OUh, when I see your mom I'm going to kick her ass for abandoning you."

Natsu actually starts laughing as he pulls the girl to sit down again.

"She didn't want to go she to go and where she went I couldn't physically couldn't follow even if she want me to."

Mira covers her mouth in horror then pulls Natsu in for a tight and comforting hug as she apologizes for being so insensitive to his loss.

Natsu rubs her back as he says.

"It's fine you couldn't have known. But it's OK after all I will always have a piece of her with me at all times. Also I know that she is always listening to my prayers."

Mira nods and gives Natsu a very small watery smile.

"I'm sure she does and is that scarf her last memento?"

Natsu nods as he tightens it around his neck.

"Uh huh she made it for me just before she left."

Mira smiles as she pats the boys head.

"That's the spirit I lost my parents to but at least I still have my my siblings to help if things ever start to get hard. But stop changing the subject what type of magic do you actually use?"

Natsu lowers his head then shakes it sadly.

"I'm sorry Mira I only feel comfortable telling you that it has to do with winder, lightning and water."

Mira looks slightly dejected but Natsu grabs her hand and looks her in the eye.

"I promise I will tell you some day...It's just.. I'm not very comfortable with telling people. I'm sorry Mira."

Natsu closes his eyes as Mira stands with out saying anything, but when he feels a soft hand stroking his hair, Natsu looks up to see Mira smirking devilishly.

"It's fine Natsu I'll make you tell me one way or the other so for now on we are a two person team. Good night Natsu."

Natsu smirk at Mira's retreating back as she leaves and says just as she is about to go upstairs.

"I look forward to the adventure Mirajane. Hood night."

Mira's smirk stays with her as she crawls into bed. Her last thought is the very interesting meeting she had and wonders what will a wait her in the future.

* * *

Let me know what you all think like I said up top this is only a one shot ti get get a little further in my other stories and I feel comfortable and have the time to start writing a fourth story.


	2. Chapter 2

So this one came to me when I was working on the finishing touches of the next chapter of destiny within and whirlpool dragon. The later should be up some time this evening and destiny will be up sometime tomorrow evening so this will be a full story just expect the updates to happen sporadically so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2:

It has been a few months since Natsu had joined Fairy tail and in that time Mira and him had become much closer. He had also found a rival in the guild master's grandson, Laxus Dryer, and just just like the rivalry between Mira and Erza the two boys were no different they constantly whenever they saw each other butted heads much to Erza's annoyance. Then at one point Natsu had punted Laxus over the railing of the S-class floor, and much to both Mira and Natsu's amusement he landed on Erza which had in turn started a large guild brawl.

However the one and only time she had tried to step in to stop the two from fighting, they grabbed her by the arms then walked her out of the guild and unceremoniously dropped her on the steps then shut and locked the doors.

Other times it got to the Point that Makarov or the ace of Fairy tail Gildarts Clive had to step in. Although Let it be said that when they actually have a common enemy or someone threatens Fairy tail their team work was almost as fearsome as Mira and Natsu's was legendary.

Now to the present Natsu and Mira are in a secluded forest on outskirts of Crocus having just completed a mission to deal with a large gang of bandit peppered with a few dark mages. The two are walking beside each other as Mira is frowning.

"That was boring Natsu! Why did you pick it."

Natsu stretches his arms over his head. He then moves his head to look at Mira as he replies.

"Sorry Mira I thought it would be more interesting. I promise on my next tur.."

Natsu stops mid sentence as he becomes distract by the same resonating feeling of his sky magic that he has been sensing for the last week. It's this same feeling that had made him pick that boring bandit mission. He tilts his head in confusion as he tries to pick out the location of the magic source.

Mira turns and watches Natsu as he is stopped in mid step. She soon starts to worry as he hasn't moved an inch for a few minutes.

Natsu all of a sudden snaps out of his trance, then grabs Mira's hand and with out saying anything proceeds to drag her with him. Mira refrains from snapping at her best friend because in the time she has known him, and he started living with her and her siblings; she has never seen the look that now adorns his features before.

* * *

As the two enter a small clearing they stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the large white dragon that is laying right in front of them.

The dragon looks up and glares at the two but then takes a sniff of the air around them and feels a large source of air magic around them. It's eyes widen and bows it's large head and says in a soft feminine voice.

"So I wasn't mistaken. That women did take a child. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Natsu stares at the dragon as he gently brings a still shock and some what frightened Mira behind him protectively. He then notices the small child being protected by the dragon. He then feels both of the dragon and the child's magic in the air. His eyes snap back to the dragon with realization.

"Your the sky dragon Grandeeney aren't you?"

The dragon nods tiredly as she then says.

"Yes, I am little God slayer."

Those two words are what snaps Mira out of her shocked state at seeing the dragon, but before she can even begin to yell at him Natsu covers her mouth and says urgently and quietly.

"I promise I will explain everything on our way back. Nut for right now we need to talk quietly and calmly..OK?"

Mira nods but continues to glare at him.

Natsu then turns back to the dragon and asks.

"So were you the one that I kept feeling in the sky resonance? If so why?"

Grandeeney nods her giant head forlornly and says sadly.

"I lost most of my power in to dragon wars to Achologia, and I can feel the last of my strength leaving me. So I have been sending what little I could into the skies hoping that the child of Caelum would come..Please take this child with you, her name is Wendy Marvell. I ask you to help where I can not, please protect my daughter and help train her in the sky slayer arts."

Natsu shakes his head as he walks forward and scoops up the little girl in to his arms. She is wearing a pure white dress with just below her shoulder length blue hair.

"She is a dragon slayer I wouldn't know where to begin. After all you know as I that dragon slayers and god slayer have a few fundamental differences."

The dragon nods in understanding and moves to take the child back but stops when Natsu smiles down at the sleeping little girl in his arms as he feels an instant connection with her.

"But I can if nothing else I'll try to teach her some basic godslayer abilities, and who knows maybe her dragon slayer abilities will hep with the rest."

Grandeeney nods in acceptance as the thought that just maybe her daughter will become the first dragon god slayer to be seen in centuries. The dragon the blows some of what little magic she has left on the two, but unknown to everyone it accidentally washes over Mira as well.

"That is the most that I can do, hopefully it will help take you in the right direction; and I ask one last thing please give her this as my parting gift and tell her that I am so very proud to be her mother and that I loved her."

All of a sudden a bright white flash happens. When the two open their eyes the see in front of them a beautiful white and dark blue scaly looking long coat. But the dragon is no longer in the clearing with them.

Mira moves to pick up the coat then drapes it around Wendy like a cocoon. The two notice a soft white light surround the girl but the light dies out quickly.

Natsu chuckles softly as he shakes his head and heads in the direction of the train to head back him.

At first their walk is quiet as Natsu's thought are swirling around Mira and what the dragon had said. He then sighs as he decides to jump right in a hope she doesn't kick his ass.

"What the dragon said is true...My adoptive mother is Caelum the sky mother and Goddess of the skies. I honestly don't remember my real parents but I know I have an older brother out there. Please Mira don't ask about him because I only know his name nothing else really."

Mira nods silently as she take all this in. The girl then smirks as she quietly cackles gleefully then says.

"At least now I know why the master was crying so much when we told him about us being a team...Hmm a God slayer and a demon working together. This is even better then I originally thought it would be!"

A soft moan is then heard from Natsu's arms as the young dragon slayer starts to open her eyes. They then widen in fear as she isn't with Grandeeney and now with two strangers.

Natsu slowly lowers his head and touches his forehead to hers in an attempt to comfort her by releasing a bit of hid sky God slayer magic.

It's OK little one we're freinds we wont hurt you. Grandeeney asked me to look after you."

The little girl then has tear in her eyes as she sniffs.

"Where is moma?"

Natsu gently rocks the distraught girl as he says.

"She had to go away for awhile, but just like like my mom; she will always be there for you. So long as you keep her memory alive in both your heart and mind"

Wendy looks up at the kind pink haired stranger and asks with some sadness laced in her voice still.

"Your moma left you too?"

Natsu nods sadly as he says with some fondness at old memories surfacing.

"Ya, you see the Go's can only stay here on the mortal plain for at most ten years although most of them don't even bother..My mom is the sky mother Caelum."

Wendy's eyes widen as she recognizes the name that Grandeeney had told her to always honor and as a sky slayer to always show respect too.

"Oh, moma told me about her. She always said that Caelum was the kindest of the God's. Um Natsu-san who's her?"

Natsu looks at where Wendy is pointing and grins.

"Hmm, that's Mira and she is my best friend!"

Wendy shyly hides her face in Natsu's chest as Mira walks up to them. She then pats the little girl on the head and smiles softly as only Natsu is here so she can show her gentler side to the girl.

"It's OK sweetheart I wont hurt you, my name is Mirajane by the way."

Wendy raises her head to look into Mira's eyes. She then smiles shyly as she responds.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mirajane-san, my name is Wendy."

Mira continues to smile as she rubs the little dragon slayers head.

"Wendy, how would you like to come live with us?"

Wendy look unsure of the question and looks up at Natsu after a minute her focus returns to Mira and asks still with a shy tone of voice.

"Does Natsu-san live with you as well?"

Mira grins and nods as Natsu grumbles something under his breath that no one hears it, as Mira replies with a hint of teasing.

"yes he does. Can you believe he wanted to build a little shanty in the middle of the forest?"

Wendy smiles and actually giggles a bit then nods her head.

"I can imagine most slayer prefer living in seclusion as they aren't very comfortable with large groups of people. Because that's how we grow up at first."

Mira blinks at this revelation and mutters to herself.

"Huh, I never even considered that."

Mira bows her head to hide her growing blush as she once again mutters an apology to Natsu.

For his part Natsu gently puts Wendy down but never let's go of the little girls hand. The two slayers walk passed her as Natsu pats her shoulder and grins.

"No worries Mira. I know you mainly did it out of concern for me and honestly I actually really enjoy living with you and the other two."

Mira nods as she instinctively takes his other hand. As the three make their way out of the forest and to the train station.

* * *

After they board the train and for the next six hours Wendy uses Natsu's lap as a pillow and is constantly groaning that the two others in their compartment should just kill her now, Both Natsu and Mira start chuckling softly at the girl's dramatic thoughts. She then turns to look in to Natsu's eyes with her own doe like brown eyes and pouts cutely.

"It's not funny Natsu-nii, please just put me out of my misery."

Natsu stops chuckling and looks down to the helpless young dragon slayer, he then pokes her cheek and grins.

Now, now imoto no need to pout."

He then moves his hand to her forehead as a soft white and black light covers the little girl.

As the light starts the cover her whole body Wendy feels the warmth and gentleness of this magic. As the light disappears Wendy blinks feeling much better, she then sits up and hugs Natsu's waist as he combs her just below shoulder length blue hair with his fingers.

"It seems that might be the best place to to start your training."

Wendy looks up in confusion then tilts her head and asks.

"What do you mean training Natsu-nii."

Natsu then smirks darkly that many in Fairy tail would say is strongly similar to a certain demon and responds.

"Well I figure we start with some healing magic then between me and Mira I bet we could have you pushing the boarder line of S-class by eleven or twelve. Which reminds me how old are you and when is your birthday?"

Wendy grins up at Natsu at the thought of being trained by a sky God slayer and some he thinks of as an equal. She then looks at Mira who smiles warmly at her. Wendy then answers quickly.

"I'm six years old and my birthday is February sixteenth."

Natsu nods then leans down to whispers in her ear.

"You know I think Mira has grown quiet fond of you. I have only really seen her smile this much to her siblings and that is still pritty rare."

Wendy looks up at Natsu then over to Mira who is lightly glaring at Natsu for that comment. Wendy then smiles happily and responds to them both.

"I would really appreciate a place to stay Mira and thank you both for offer to help me train to become someone Grandeeney would be proud to call her child."

Natsu pats her head and ruffles her hair as he says.

"she already is imoto but let's get you so powerful that even Caelum will acknowledge you as my little sister."

* * *

Six hours later the train pulls into the Magnolia station. The three then exit the train and head towards the Strauss residence. As the three enter the house and walk into the kitchen the first thing they notice is the note on the table stating that both of Mira's siblings went on a mission with Gray and Erza. Mia's eye twitches at the thought of her siblings with the red headed bitch. Mira then moves to the stove grabs a pot and fills it with water then puts it back on to boil.

After that she takes Wendy's hand and leads the girl upstairs. Mira first shows Wendy her room then Natsu's, after that she bring her to another door and opens it. Inside is mainly done in light pink and white with lots of of stuffed animals on the bed.

"This is my little sisters room, but they are on a mission right now and probably wont be back for a coupe days. So make make yourself comfortable then come done to have some dinner with us and tomorrow we can go shopping for some new clothes and a bed."

Wendy nods excitedly then shyly hugs Mira and quietly thanks her.

Mira not use to being hugged this much is taken back but slowly returns the hug. After a minute Mira breaks the hug then leaves the girl to go check on the water boiling and start everything else for dinner.

Dinner had ended up being a very simple pasta and tomato sauce that both sky slayers enjoyed immensely and complimented Mira's amazing cooking. After dinner the three had retired and went right bed.

* * *

Much later in the night Natsu feels himself being shaken softly. He groans at being woken up and he slowly opens his eyes to see Wendy standing at the side of his bed looking down shyly and a little frightened. Natsu rubs his eyes and asks.

"Is something wrong imoto?"

Wendy without looking up nods her head and asks shyly.

"I had a bad dream that you and Mira never came and I was wandering the forests alone and cold with no idea why moma left."

Natsu looks at the girl for a second before lifting the covers and says gently.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

For the first time since she came in to Natsu's room she looks up at him; her brown eyes still have traces of tears in them as she climbs in and hugs her big brother figure's waist as he encircles her in his arms protectively as he comforts the distressed little girl till her breathing evens out and is back to sleeping peacefully. Soon after Natsu also falls asleep as well.

* * *

In the morning Mira softly opens the door to Lisanna's room to find the bed empty. She closes the door and walks to Natsu's room to let him know that Wendy might have taken off. As she opens the door she sees the cutest scene. Natsu holding Wendy protectively, while the girl's face is pressed to his chest a content smile on her lips. Mira feels a strange pain in her heart but forcefully pushie it down, then grins evilly at the idea of black mail material.

she quickly runs back to her room and grabs her camera then returns to Natsu's room and takes a picture. She then walks up to the two of them and shakes them awake.

Natsu is the first to stir as he looks up in to Mira's eyes and smiles saying a quick good morning he then proceeds to wake up Wendy.

As the little girl opens her eyes she sees both Natsu and Mira looking at her. She smiles and thanks Natsu for letting her sleep here and that she didn't have anymore bad dreams.

Natsu pats her head as he gets out of bed stretches his arms over his head he yawns then says.

"I'm going for a shower, I'll meet you both downstairs."

As Natsu leaves Mira helps Wendy up, then takes the younger girl to her room right beside Natsu's.

"Now what you see in here is to remain a secret between us girls OK? Not even my sister or brother have ever been in here."

Wendy nods looking a little frightened at the endless black with hints a dark purple door and the sigh saying to keep out. As the two enter Mira closes the door. Wendy is taken back by how bright the room actually is with a mixture of a darker pink, blue and red.

Wendy then notices the red dragon stuffed animal sitting in the middle of the pillows looking equal parts fierce and majestic. The little girl walk over to it with curiosity to get a better look then asks with only a hint of shyness.

"Mira-san why do you have a red dragon stuffie?"

Mira's cheeks slightly tint with a hint of pink and mumbles something that Wendy pinks.

"It kinda reminded me of Natsu."

Wendy nods as she take a better look and inwardly agrees that it does look to share some traits to Natsu and maybe in a different life he might have actually been a dragon slayer. She then asks innocently and shyly.

"Mira-san do you like Natsu-nii."

Mira's blush deepens slightly but she shakes her head rapidly before replying.

"Ya, he's my friend but nothing else."

Mira then walks to her closet and digs around till she finds an old dress that is midnight blue mostly with some white accents. Mira then walks over to Wendy and hands her the dress.

"It's rather old I had gotten it when I was about your age, so it should fit."

Wendy gently takes it out of Mira's arm then hugs the white haired demoness.

"Thank you Mira."

Mira then pats the girl on the head.

"No problem kiddo. Just don't mention it, I have a reputation to protect."

Wendy smiles widely up at Mira the run back to her borrowed room to change.

Mira then notices that Natsu is leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed and smirking at her. While in his hand he is hold a camera. Mira pales then runs at the boy in embarrassment in her mind planning his death.

Natsu dodges easily then takes off though the hallway and down the stairs laughing merrily as Mira chases him. As the two reach the living room Mira gets close enough that she tackles him on to the couch. The two are breathing slowly with Natsu's infectious laughing spreading to Mira. They then take notice of the position they are in with Mira sitting on his stomach, and her hands flat on his chest. Black stares up into sky blue.

But the trance they had fallen in to is soon broken by footsteps coming downstairs. Mira jumps off of him while both are blushing heavily.

Wendy comes in to the living room her hair just long enough to start a ponytail with two bangs framing her face in a style just like Mira's. This in turn makes the white hair girl chuckle darkly at how much fun it will be molding another demon of fairy tail or in this case dragon.

Soon after the three make their way to the guild hall to introduce Wendy and get her, her guild stamp and some breakfast before going shopping.

* * *

And there you have it the next installment however don't expect the next one of a little while so please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please share in a review or a PM thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three done and I have to say I'm pretty happy with this also warning there are two time skips in this chapter and not much happens during those anyways so next chapter we start getting in to the canon stuff. So enjoy and for those who are reading these while waiting for chapters of my other stories in half way done fallen prince and will have it up tomorrow at some point.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the three get changed, Natsu wearing a gray long coat with gold trim and a black fur hood with no shirt, his white scarf draped over his shoulders, black pants with a silver chain hanging on his left side, and black dress boots. To his right is Mira in her normal goth outfit and lastly is Wendy wearing the blue dress she got from Mira.

The three walk up the steps to the fairy tail guild. as they reach the door Natsu turns and bows offering Mira to open the door in her own way.

Mira nods to him and pats his cheek teasingly. She then puts her hand on the door and releases a burst of dark magical energy that slams the doors open as she shouts.

"Where back bitches...And we'll start the ass kissing with,." she points to the new guild member that had suggested the bandit mission to Natsu in the first place. "Because that mission sucked."

The man pales then starts bowing while continuously apologizing.

Natsu shakes his head at the poor weakling, then he takes Wendy's hand and walks to the bar where Makarov is already drinking a pint.

"Hey old man, kinda early to be drinking. Even for you."

Makarov look over at Natsu for a moments till his attention is taken by the little girl that is hiding behind Natsu's leg and hold ing his hand. The guild master smiles kindly then hops off of his stool to greet her.

"Hello child my name is Makarov Dreyer and I'm the guild master of these brats. What's your name?"

Wendy looks up at Natsu who smiles encouragingly and nods his head. Wendy smiles up at him then steps in front of the old man.

"Hello my name is Wendy Marvell and I'm a sky dragon slayer."

After she says this Makarov eyes snap back to Natsu who nods a nod and pats Wendy's head affectionately.

Before anyone can say anything else a chuckle is heard from beside Makarov. The three look at Marco who looks about to say something but stops when he feels two very dark auras. One from Natsu, and then other he turns his head and pales when he sees Mira with her hands on her hips glaring. Marco then gulps and turns back to face Wendy and says kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. I hope that you eventually see us as a big family."

With that the man takes off faster then a bolt of lightning.

Natsu snickers as Mira huffs playfully then smiles. Natsu then looks at Mira and asks.

"You get the stamp already?"

Mira nods and shows him the fairy tail stamp which causes Natsu's smiles to widen. He then turns back to Makarov who sighs but nods his head with a grin starting to stretch across his lips,

Mira goes down to Wendy's eye level and asks happily.

"What color and where do you want me to put your guild symbol.

Wendy ponders as she thinks about it for some moments then says brightly.

"Midnight blue blue with a white outline, and I'll have it on my right arm just like Natsu-nii."

Mira smiles and does as the little girl asks. Once it is done the guild members who had been watching cheers at the new member and starts to party. The three then silently sneak out of the hall to go clothes shopping for Wendy.

In the end the shopping had lasted until nightfall because Mira had very much enjoyed dressing Wendy up in different types of cloths to see what would suit the girl best. In the end for now it was decided by Mira that dresses looked the cutest on Wendy.

After this they decided to just go to a restaurant for dinner. Wendy had liked the atmosphere of the restaurant even if she was some what nervous with so many people around.

Once the three had returned home Mira had taken Wendy upstairs to her room stating that the two where having a slumber party and no boys where aloud. Once Mira had gotten them inside her room she had begun Wendy's lessons.

Natsu had just tilted his head in mild confusion but shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

*Time skip - five years*

The last five years had gone by in a flash for the fairy til guild. In which time Mira, Erza, Natsu and Laxus have all been promoted to the S-class rank with Laxus and Natsu being the first if only by a month before Mira and Erza.

During the first year as a Fairy tail mage Wendy was trained non stop by both Natsu and Mira. After that they started taking her on missions, to start getting experience.

About a year and a half ago both Natsu and Mira had gone on an S-class mission together. However during the mission Natsu had gotten himself severely hurt when he protected Mira from getting attacked from behind. When the two were in the hospital Mira had admitted to loving the godslayer and then kissing while he was still asleep.

Natsu had then surprised Mira by pulling her on to the bed with him and deepening the kiss. When they had been released from the hospital, after being caught in an intense make out session and being kicked out they had headed straight home where they excitedly told the guild that they where dating.

Cana had been the first to get over the sudden shock by shouting.

"Finally!"

This caused the whole guild to burst in to uproarious laughter as they then start one of their famous fairy tail parties. No one noticed Makarov glares at a smirking Laxus as he hands over a bag of jewels to the younger man.

For the last few days Natsu and Wendy had been traveling and doing some training together in the sky slayer arts. During the training Natsu had Wendy do her very first solo A-class mission. The request fairly straight forward and had been on the lower side.

Natsu observes the scene in front of him with a smirk as Wendy kicks the last of the blackfist rebels in balls, then as he bends over in pain swiftly brings her knee in to the mans face knocking him out.

Wendy looks over and grins at Natsu and gives him a victory sign while surrounded by the unconscious bodies of 20 rebels and 4 dark mages as she says brightly.

"Piece of cake Natsu-nii."

As she then walks back to her big brother, she boots a different rebel in the sack while muttering darkly.

"Pervert."

Natsu snickers at his little sister, who he thinks might be spending just a little too much time with Mirajane. He then replies with a mocking old martial art master voice.

"Nicely done little dragonness, most impressive. Now lets go home."

Wendy nods as she starts to lift her self in to the air. It had taken three years with the help of both Mira and Natsu for her to finally get a grasp on how to fly using her dragon slayer abilities. Even now she still cant do more then travel for more then 30 minutes. Although Natsu had assured her that it's now all about practice and waiting till her magic matures some more. Then before long she will be fly circles around everyone.

As the two fly towards their home Natsu stops for a second and looks towards the east. After a few moments he quickly grabs Wendy and rockets off in a different direction.

Mira watches as regret swims through her body. She had gotten cocky thinking that no matter what she could do anything, that nothing could stop her. But she watches as time seems to freeze and her little brother loses control of the best he had tried to take over.

As the beast takes over Elfman's body he begins to go on a rampage. It starts to destroy anything and everything in it's path.

Mira feels exhausted, she tries to stand, but then stops cold as she is filled with horror. In front of the raging Elfman is her little sister sister Lisanna trying to talk her big brother and get him to come back to his senses and see reason.

Elfman's eyes narrow and he throws a straight punch at his little sister.

Lisanna closes her eyes and braces for his attack as Mira tries to run to her sisters rescue in time. She then hears a howl of rage come from Elfman and a voice that Mira would recognize any where.

"My, my Elfman you really lost it this time. I'm afraid this will hurt...A lot."

Then with the hand holding Elfman's fist Natsu pushes lightning through out the younger man's body.

The beast howls once again in pain but manages to break out of Natsu's grasp and retreat a few meters.

Natsu watches the beast currently controlling Elfman's body unimpressed. He then looks over his shoulder and calmly says.

"Wendy get Lisanna out of the battle zone."

Wendy lands right beside the girl and nods then starts to pull a still shocked Lisanna away as Mira slowly walks pass them and to Natsu side. She takes his hand in her and gives it a quick squeeze in thanks.

Natsu smiles at Mira as he gives her some of his magic.

Mira feels his power start to flow through her as she grin devilishly and transforms in to her Satan soul.

The two The two S-class mages glance at each other then charge at the beast. Together they call out their signature attacks.

"Soul Extinction/ Sky God's Bellow!"

From between Mira's hands a black sphere emerges then fires a black and purple beam of energy, while Natsu opens his mouth and bellow's creating a blast of the deepest sapphire and a mix of black and white energy. Both attacks then wrap around each other turning the attack even grander but also a lot more sinister.

The attack then slams full force into Elfman sending him rocketing in to the near by forest. The two mages are immediately in pursuit and as they reach the beast as it is trying to get up off it's back they both coat their fist in their magic. Mira's being a demonic black and purple, and Natsu what looks like a raging storm. At the same time they slam their fists in to Elfman's gut.

Elfman's feature's soon soften as he returns back to normal. He lost consciousness the moment the two had finished their attack.

Both Mira and Natsu breath a sigh of relief, then Mira throws herself into Natsu peppering his face, and bare chest with kisses, licks, and nips.

Natsu smirks in to the girls hair as he simply wraps his arms around her and begins to run his finger through the girls long white hair. With one last fiery kiss to his lips she pulls back with his bottom lip still between her teeth. Mira sucks on it for a moment as Natsu can only watch this action helplessly with wide eyes.

Mira then smirks devilishly as she leans up to his ear and seductively whispers something in to his ear that causes blood to slowly drip from his nose and his mouth hangs open.

He quickly snaps his mouth shut and picks up Elfman; throwing the big guy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Once they exit the forest, Wendy runs over and quickly checks over Natsu for any injuries having not seen any she focus fully on Mira. She frowns then says softly.

"Sky dragon's healing light."

From the little girls hand a soft pink, blue, and white light shines brightly. The ball of light then enters Mira's body. She glows for a moment as the light heals most of her injuries. Wendy huffs with some annoyance but also relief.

"It's a quick fix but we need to get back as soon as possible to get you three properly treated and healed. I'll look at Elfman once we are on the train and heading home."

Mira nods and helps support Lisanna as they make their way towards the train station.

The five soon after reach the train after they tell a rune knight that the mission was completed and that the client can send the payment to the fairy tail guild. The knight nods with out so much as questioning it and they enter the train and find two empty compartments beside each other.

Natsu uses his remaining magic to make Wendy feel better and boost her drained reserves. As Wendy eats Natsu's sky magic a few white scales start appearing on the girls skin and her hair has a barely noticeable pink tint to it. She thanks Natsu for the meal and begins to look over Elfman. Natsu rubs her head affectionately and tells her that him and Mira will be in the next compartment; Wendy nods as the two oldest mages leave.

As Natsu sits down Mira lays her head in his lap and curls into his side. Natsu softly chuckles at the cat like actions of his girlfriend but then starts to softly play with her hair. He has always loved how soft and silky Mira's hair feels in his fingers but he also loves how it always seems to calm and relax the both of them.

As Natsu starts to runs his finger through her hair, Mira starts to relax, and soon after she closes her eyes and falls asleep burrowing closer to his body and warmth as she does. Natsu smiles then yawns loudly as he soon follows Mira in to the and of dreams.

Wendy enters the compartment only moments after the two had fallen asleep and drops face first in to the soft bench and falls asleep as well. Everyone's thoughts are pretty much the same.

'Thank god this day is over.'

* * *

*Time skip: 3 years*

Gray Fullbuster and a blonde haired girl named Lucy who he had met during his mission to capture a human trader named Bora in Hargeon town, are standing front of the Fairy tail guild hall. Lucy looks on dreamily while Gray looks rather hungry. As they enter Lucy is surprised how the whole hall is in one giant fight.

As she watches everyone she becomes disenchanted as some of Fiore's most eligible are behaving. Lucy then hear soft giggling from behind her and when she turns around she sees a girl with short white hair about her age. The two talk about how Lucy has always dreamed of joining fairy tail and asks Lisanna if it's always like this. The girls nods and grins widely and says.

"It's a lot more fun like this."

It is then that a loud yell stops the guild cold. Lucy is startled as a giant comes out of nowhere, while Lisanna grins up at him and says.

"Oh my, I didn't know you where still here master."

Makarov starts to shrink and then jumps on to the second floor railing and begins his latest rant at his brats.

"You've done it again you brats, look at all these documents and complaints I've received from the council this month. Gray good job sweeping out the smugglers organization, but you then started walking around town naked afterwards you stole a pair of underwear and ran."

Gray then looks rather embarrassed as he asks softly.

"Wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?"

Another guild member just shakes his head at the guy but before he can say anything to him Makarov sighs loudly then continues.

"Damn it Elfman, you had one job to just escort a VIP. But you assaulted him during the mission."

Elfman looks rather sheepish and mutters something about real men.

"Cana, drinking fifteen big barrels of alcohol, and then charging it to the council is not OK.. That's something Gildarts would do damn it! Loki for the love of God stop flirting with the elder councilman's granddaughters."

The both of them look annoyed but unrepentant at being caught while all across the hall giggling and a chuckle are heard. Makarov then turns towards the source then points and shouts at the three.

"And you three brats are the worst of them all. Every where you go destruction follows. But this last stunt takes the bloody cake!'

Makarov then points at the youngest female of the three who looks about thirteen with dark blue hair in a ponytail with two bangs framing her angelic and innocent face. shes wearing a dark blue blouse and black skirt with a white scaly looking long coat.

"Wendy you tricked the clients grandson in to giving you the keys to Tully's historical clock tower, buying you and Mira each a ridiculously expensive dress...And restocking the guilds alcohol storage."

Wendy shrugs and looks at the master innocently while sitting on the second floor railing beside her two partners. A female cat wearing a dress is sitting on her shoulder looking ashamed that she couldn't stop this. Mira and Natsu both look at Wendy with pride then turn to look at the master innocently as he turns on them.

"don't look at me like that. While all this is going on are you two watching? No instead as soon as you get the clock towers key off her you then decide that it's a good idea to try having sex using your full magical activation's!..Which I have told you repeatedly not to use unless it was a high S-ranked mission."

The two grin at Makarov as Mira then looks up at Natsu and says sweetly.

"But that was so much fun,"

Natsu chuckles from behind as his left arm tightens around Mira's waist as his right unties Mira's ponytail and lets her hair cascade down her back. She smiles at Natsu and with a playful and mischievous voice says.

"You know hun we should definitely do that again."

Makarov actually loses his balance for a moment and almost falls to the first floor while most of the male and a few females of fairly tail look on stunned as different ideas come to them. This causes a few nose bleeds of some of the more perverted of fairy tail. Makarov quickly regains his composure then turns on the rest of the guild yelling out even more names.

As this entire thing is going on Lucy can only watch in absolute shock. Makarov then finishes his tiraid with.

"Guys, the council is pissed with me all the bloody time...But..You know what? Fuck it."

With that he burns all of the papers in his hand and tosses them to the wind.

"We are Fairy Tail, to over come reasoning is born from reasoning. So continue to do as you please because your magic will never improve if you are constantly worry about those stuffy uptight higher-ups. Do not fear the old fools of the council!"

With that the whole guild shouts in celebration and the three mages follow their master and jump off the railing to the first floor. They pass all their grinning family and comrades as they party once again goes full swing.

They soon make it to the bar where Lisanna and Elfman are standing. Lisanna is the first to see them and pouts as she says.

"Mira-neesama why didn't you tell us you were back?"

Mira who is wearing a black and dark pink corset with a matching skirt. Around her neck is a leather collar with a onyx and ruby jeweled cross and black heeled boots. Her hair is no longer in her signature ponytail but a little wild looking from Natsu playing with it during Makarov's rant. She give her little sister an apologetic wave as she shes.

"Sorry Lisanna we got back a little while ago and just wanted to watch our family quietly as we decided what we wanted to do next."

Lucy watches in shock as one of her idols is standing in front of her although she wasn't aware that Mira was dating anyone. Lisanna looks over at her and then exclaims.

"Oh, right you need a guild stamp, hold on a second. Where would you like it? and what color?"

Lucy smiles brightly as she asks for pink and holds her hand. After Lisanna gives her, her stamp she shows them all.

"Look I got the mark of fairy tail!"

She then notices that only Lisanna is there who smiles apologetically.

"Sorry Mira-nee and Natsu-nii aren't usually like this. Their last job must have been really boring."

Before Lucy can comment on what Lisanna had just said, Gray, Elfman and Lisanna grab her and drag her outside to explain better before she says something that she will instantly regret.

While this is going on a child named Romero asks the master about his dad as Makarov tells him to go wait at home. Wendy sees this and feels sorry for the kid knowing what it's like to wonder where a parent has gone and if they are OK.

"Natsu-nii can we go check it out and help if need be?"

Natsu grins at his little sister before kissing Mira and saying.

"Have fun at work tonight and wish us luck."

Mira giggles and kisses him back. They both then unclasp their necklaces and places them on each other before kissing one more time. Then Natsu and Wendy leave just as the four that had gone outside return.

Lucy then notices Mira's change in jewelry and asks in slight confusion.

"Mira-san where did your collar go and why are you wearing a chain now?"

Lisanna smiles and giggles as she replies for her sister in a teasing tone.

"Natsu and her do this whenever they go on separate jobs it's their little ritual so that they always feel that the other is with them."

Mira glares darkly at her sister for revealing that but just walks towards the bar without saying anything to them, while she silently wishes her boyfriend and his little sister good luck.

* * *

So this was chapter 3 hope you all like d it and was worth the wait so I think the only thing I really need to explain is Wendy's mild transformation during the train. She has been training with Natsu for five years at the time so she can easily eat his sky god magic which lets her use a partial dragon force although it's not much since she is still young and cant control it. Also she wont have pink hair during this transformation but it will still have that SS3 quality. The pink hair will be for when she goes dragon god. How ever that wont be till Tenrou that she will actually be able to use that form. If you have any other questions feel free to PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

another chapter of fairy tails god, demon, dragons hope this meet all of my readers expectation and have a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy looks after the two mages that had just left and looks ready to follow them, when a soft hand lands on her shoulder. She looks behind her to see a still smiling Lisanna who asks innocently.

"And where do you think think your going?"

Lucy then points towards the door while says.

"I was going to follow those two, too see how the strongest mages at fairy tail work, and I was curious Since I have heard rumors about some of the more destructive mages I wanted to see if they are true."

Lisanna keeps on smiling as she pulls Lucy to the table that her older brother and Gray are sitting at.

"Sorry, but you will just get in the way and might not come back."

Lucy looks rather put out at Lisanna's insinuation that she is too weak to keep up with the two that had just left but refrains from saying anything because the front door loudly bangs open and a flying blue cat comes rocketing in crying out.

"Lisanna! (sob) aunty(sob) Mira (sniff) she..put me in a box(sob) and left me in middle of the forest!"

Lucy watches in shock as Lisanna starts comforting a talking cat.

Lisanna then turns to glare at her big sister as she yells.

"Mira-nee why would you do that to poor Happy."

Mira barely gives the two a glance as she says while cleaning a glass.

"It annoyed me."

Lisanna puffs her cheeks out but Mira takes no notice of it. Lisanna then sighs sadly as Elfman pats her shoulder in comfort. Lucy looks at the three other mages that are at the table in confusion at the small exchange between siblings and asks.

"Um, sorry but what was that about Mira seemed really cold to her sister."

Lisanna's eyes drop to her lap as she pets Happy who has calmed down some what. Elfman continues to rub his little sisters back in silent comfort but nods at Gray who nods back before sighing.

"You see Lucy a few years ago their was an incident, it wasn't really anyone's fault but Natsu had ended up saving Lisanna life. She had been a little older then Wendy is now, so a few months older then twelve. She already had a very small crush on the guy but afterwards...Well needless to say it pissed Mira off and it annoyed Natsu. Then one day Wendy and Natsu had found two eggs Wendy took one and Natsu gave the other to Lisanna, couple days later Happy and Carla hatched and Lisanna said something that caused Mira to finally snap."

Gray stops for a moment to have a drink while briefly glancing at the youngest Strauss sibling who looks rather guilty, when she remembers that day.

"Like I said Mira had finally had enough and snapped. She actually yelled at Lisanna and tore her apart. One of the other S-class mages had tried to step in to defend Lisanna but Mira actually broke the girls nose and tossed her over the bar in to the liqueur shelf. After that Mira and told her to give up on her crush or she could find somewhere else to live cause she wouldn't be her sister anymore. Mira, Natsu, and Wendy had then disappeared for a month."

Lucy looks shocked that someone could be so cruel to a sibling, but Lisanna looks up.

"That's one of the reason I stopped you from following him. Cause not only will you get in his way and he might leave you in those snowy mountains. But because Mira might consider it a challenge for what is hers since she doesn't know you, and Wendy would be irked that you might be trying to take some of their fun in a fight, and get in between her and Natsu sibling bonding time."

Lucy looks at her strangely and Lisanna explain in moire detail already having an idea with what the blonde is confused about.

"Because of their magics both Wendy and Mira love fighting to the point that they make it in to a game, and Natsu just likes fighting strong opponents."

Elfman and Gray shiver but nod having been on the receiving end of all three of their ways of playing.

With Wendy and Natsu they had just gotten off of the train and rose in to air heading towards the mountain where Macro was suppose to go for his mission. While in the air they look around till they see a cave. Wendy points it out to Natsu who nods then moves towards it, followed closely by Wendy.

As the two land Wendy breaths deeply to catch her breath. She can defiantly feel herself getting stronger but still flying take quiet a bit out of the young sky slayer. They then hear a monkey's squeak then someone chanting over and over again.

"Women, women."

Wendy's eye twitches at the perverted sounding voice and chant as a giant humanoid monkey charges at them. Wendy then moves toward the monkey and attacks with a roundhouse kick to the monkey's head. As the monkey is stunned she calls out.

"Sky dragon's gale fist!"

The wind then picks up as a small white twister surrounds her fist and then slams it in to the monkeys face causing him to go flying through the caves wall.

As the monster flies through the air it loses consciousness and releases it's possession of Macro. The two sky mages eyes widen and dash towards their unconscious nakama. Just as he begins to plummet off the cliff Wendy grabs his arm as Natsu grabs the collar of Wendy's coat. The both breath a twin sigh a relief as Natsu pulls the both of them up. As the two check on their fallen comrade Wendy uses another spell as she says softly.

"Sky dragon's breath of life."

With that Wendy breath's out a white and blue energy that begins to surround Macro. His large gash at his side begins to slowly close as does the other small cuts that are littering his body.

He opens his eyes slowly to see Natsu holding an exhausted looking Wendy as they both grin brightly at him. Macro looks away from the two as he starts mumbling to himself that he could only defeat nineteen of those monster before the last one got in a lucky shot.

Natsu helps Wendy stand on her own feet, then once the two sky slayers are standing and Wendy gets her breath back they both pick up Macro

"Ya but you got nineteen of them by yourself, that's not bad at all. Now come on your son is worried about you, and I owe Mira a date."

Macro looks to Natsu then too Wendy and nods as the three make their way back home.

A few hours later and a heartfelt moment between father and son the two sky slayers return to the guild. As the two enter Natsu moves his head to the side as a chair flies passed him. Wendy smiles up at him, then giving him a warm hug thanking her big brother for accepting her rather selfish request. After the embrace she cracks her knuckles and takes off in to the middle of the latest guild brawl.

Natsu chuckles as he shakes his head thinking that him and Mira have really corrupted Wendy.

'Hmm Me and Mira should probably buy master some kinda high grade and expensive alcohol since he had asked us not to make it so another demon of fairy tail was running around.'

He then walks over to the bar where Mira is sitting with Cana chatting and laughing. Natsu then leans in to her from behind while wrapping his arms around her, he then kisses her neck as he says softly.

"I'm home."

Mira smiles at him as she leans back deeper in to his warmth and says just as softly.

"Welcome back."

The three then look beside them as Gray crashes into the bar with out any clothes on. He shakes his head to clear it then glares at Natsu, who looks unaffected by it.

"Oi, Rainbow shit tell your crazy sister to fight me fairly not when my back is turned!"

Natsu looks back at Mira who looks rather annoyed at seeing a naked gray right up an close. the both then completely ignores Gray but Natsu says.

"Gray put on some bloody clothes. It's no wonder my baby sister constantly kciks you into things, this is becoming rather tiresome."

Gray then notices his lack of clothes and takes off the find them. Natsu focus then returns squarely on the beautiful demoness in his arms.

"So where's Elfman, Lisanna and the new girl?"

Mira tilts her head cutely as she thinks about it but the master responds.

"They went on a mission although it's become rather trouble. It seems the reward was bumped up to two million jewels."

The guilds eyes widen as Natsu whistles lowly.

"Any idea why the reward was increased gramps?"

Makarov shrugs but doesn't answer. Natsu takes this as the old man not sure himself and wanting to end the conversation to go back to his drinking before he has to deal with all the paperwork his guild gives him.

Natsu then pulls Mira up off her stool as he yells at Wendy.

"Hey, little sis; me and Mira are leaving so don't give the guild to much trouble."

Wendy waves at the two as she dodges a chair while grinning evilly, and Natsu turns to the white female cat Carla as he says.

"Sorry we didn't take you on this mission, but keep an eye on Wendy and make sure she gets back to the house at a some what decent time, she used a ot of magic in the last couple hours."

Carla nods as she watches Wendy and sighs at how her friend acts almost just like her two adopted older siblings. Mira and Natsu then leave the guild hall hand in hand.

The next two days are rather quiet as none of the S-class rivals are at the guild together to cause trouble. Natsu is out back training with Wendy while Mira is keeping an eye on everyone while the master is gone.

Lucy looks at the job board in thought when Mira moves closer and says to the new girl.

"The master is at a meeting so once you finally choose something come talk to me."

Lucy nods and asks the older white haired girl.

"Mira a few days ago Lisanna mentioned that I would get in the way if I had went with Natsu and Wendy, what did she mean by that?"

Mira looks at the girl with curiosity but sighs in annoyance.

"It's because your only a high D maybe low C-class mage..Sorry."

Lucy looks down for a second with some depression then asks.

"What about Wendy she is only like what twelve, how much stronger then me is she. I mean you got really mad at me when I tried to go upstairs to see what was there but Wendy does it all the time."

Mira grins with pride at the thought of Natsu's little sister, she then says kindly.

"Wendy is the only exception to the rule. She is an A-class just like Gray, Elfman, Cana, and a few others but almost all the S-classes love her to pieces and don't care, the only one that does is the red know it all but usually she is with me and Natsu so..Meh."

Lucy nods but looks rather sad that a twelve year old is so much stronger the her. Mira pats the younger girls shoulder in what she hopes is comfort as she tries to placate her.

"Um, don't feel too bad I mean she was trained by yours truly and Natsu since she was like six and even before that by an honest to Caleum dragon!"

Lucy looks at her strangely but before the dragons don't exist retort can come from her mouth a young voice says darkly.

"Start that sentence I dare you, cow!"

Mira look behind Lucy and claps her hands happily as she says cheerfully.

"Natsu, Wendy good morning! how was the training?"

She then moves passed Lucy and kisses Natsu as a dark aura surrounds her.

"You know Natsu I don't like missing my good morning kiss."

While still holding Wendy's shoulder so she doesn't hit the new girl Natsu smirks as he replies.

"Good morning Mira. Training was good Wendy seems to be starting to get the hang and feel of this new spell so hopefully it will be battle ready soon. And as for your morning kiss You actually did get one it's just you don't remember since you where still half asleep mumbling about how I get up at ungodly hours. You then went back to sleep after telling me 'To have fun, my lovable idiot."

Mira blushes as she loses all her steam and the dark aura disappears. Just then Loki comes running in looking afraid as he yell for the whole hall to hear.

"Guy's Erza is back!"

The guild freezes as loud footsteps are heard from outside. Lucy looks around in confusion but then she sees the evil grin of Mira's face as she raises her palm at the door as a dark orb starts to form. Just as a woman with deep red hair and armor walks in to the hall holding a giant horn over her head in one hand Mira yells out.

"Welcome back fire crotch!"

She then releases the dark energy in her palm that then slams into the horn that the woman had slammed in to the ground in front of her. The explosion sends the woman back a few feet as she glares at Mira but brushes is off for the moment as she then says with authority.

"I have returned and even if the master forgives all of your misbehaving I wont."

With that said she then begins to rebuke the entire guild, she then sighs as she says.

"You all give me so much trouble."

The red head then turn her attention to where the three worst troublemakers of the guild are standing and starts to rebuke them for everything that they have done in the last week.

Lisanna giggles from behind the bar while holding Happy who looks afraid. Lucy then moves beside her and whispers softly as to not draw attention to her.

"Who is that and does the whole guild beside those three look afraid of her?"

Lisanna smiles as she whispers back to Lucy.

"That is Erza she is kinda like the guild's disciplinary. although our lovable blackened skies have made pushing her button and the boundaries of her patience in to a some what of a pass time for them."

Lucy looks at the other girl in confusion as she asks.

"Blackened skies? what's that?"

Lisanna looks at her in surprise as she blushes in embarrassment and apologizes.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to mention it. You see teams of mages usually have some kinda name that way clients can request that certain team again instead of all the mages in the team and Blackened skies is Mira-nee, Natsu, and Wendy's."

Understanding shines in Lucy's eyes as she watches Erza attempt to berate the three even if they are ignoring her. After Erza finishes her rant she turn to the bar and asks.

"Lisanna do you know where the master is?"

Lisanna smiles as she replies.

"He is at the guild masters meeting for the next few days."

Erza nods then turns to Gray who had just walked in to the hall and froze when he saw Erza back.

"Gray, pack up I'm going to need yours, and Elfman's help. It seems that a dark guild has gotten their hands on some kinda artifact called Lullaby."

Natsu's eyes darken and motions for Mira, and Wendy to follow him. As they leave Natsu explains how Lullaby is a product of Zeref's and that they will be following Erza and her team to destroy it. Mira and Wendy look at each other in worry as Natsu had told them both that his older brother is Zeref Dragoneel, but that his mother had not told him anything else about it and he had never asked.

The three then make their way back to their place and pack what they need before Lisanna and Elfman get home and ask where they are going.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you some time in the new year.


End file.
